


Cotton Candy

by 1electricpirate



Series: Laundry Day [2]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Flash Fic, M/M, Tumblr Fic, domesticity gone wild, zimbits - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 04:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7670695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1electricpirate/pseuds/1electricpirate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Shame you had to give those bunny ears back after Halloween, eh? They’d really complete the look.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cotton Candy

Jack blinks down at the machine for a long moment before he can manage to say anything.

“Uh—Bits?”

“Yeah, honey? What is it?” Bitty chirrups from the kitchen, where he has been happily ensconced for the past few hours ‘developing scones’, which—as far as Jack can tell—means making twenty practically identical batches of scones and scoffing when Jack fails to be able to differentiate between them.

“Could you, uh—come here a minute?”

A few scraping sounds echo from the kitchen, a couple crashes and one ominous splashing sound, but then Bitty finally scurries into the washroom, half a scone hanging from his mouth. He immediately tries to feed Jack the other half, explaining something or other in a series of sounds muffled by the scone, but Jack is able to avoid being suffocated by baked good by swiftly employing several years worth of training, ducking and weaving expertly until Bitty gives up, rolls his eyes, and with a shrug, polishes the scone off himself.

“Urgh,” he says once his swallowed all the crumbs and dusted his hands off. “ _Definitely_ too much vanilla in that batch. What’s up, sweetheart? Machine leaking again? Dex swore he didn’t cut any corners this time—”

“Bitty,” Jack says patiently, half-amused and indulgent despite his better judgement—if Jack lets him, Bitty’ll talk about this and that for another half an hour, get distracted by the sudden realisation of some sort of mystery miracle ingredient he just has to try in his scones, and Jack will never get him to focus on the problem at hand ever again. 

“Yeah, honey? Oh, you were gonna show me something. What’s up? Is it quick, cuz I gotta take the last batch of scones out in a few minutes, they’re really good this time, I added just a hint of—”

“Bits!” Jack takes him by the shoulders and spins him forty-five degrees, indicating the problem with a wave of his hand.

“Wha—oh.”

“Yep,” Jack says, hands still resting on Bitty’s shoulders.

“Shit, _again_?” Bitty whines, looking up at Jack with those big brown eyes.

“ _Yep_.” Jack pops the ‘p’ with not a small amount of relish.

“Oh my god, I cannot believe—I’m so sorry, Jack. I was so careful. I can’t believe— _again_?! God, I’m the worst, why do you even put up with me?”

Jack snorts, pressing a kiss to the top of Bitty’s head and then nuzzling his hair.

“There are some perks.”

“Yeah but—oh my _god_ , seriously, I can’t believe—“

“It’s fine, Bits. Seriously.”

Bitty sighs, leaning over the washing machine to fish his crimson Samwell tee out from Jack’s formerly white wash. “Lord, how did that even get in there, I swear—Ugh, I guess I’m lucky you can afford to replace your whole wardrobe every week if you wanted, but _still_ —“

“Bitty. It’s fine. I’ll just buy some new shirts. Just maybe next time put it in the right basket, eh?”

“I’ve been _better_ ,” Bitty insists, turning in Jack’s embrace and looping his arms around Jack’s neck. “Just sometimes I’m all distracted when we’re getting undressed.” He lets his eyes trail suggestively down Jack’s body, an eyebrow raised seductively. “Any idea why _that_ might be, Mr. Zimmermann?”

Jack snorts and rolls his eyes. “Yeah, nice try, Bits.”

“Ugh. Do I have to?”

“Yep,” Jack says, unable to stop smirking while he presses a quick kiss to Bitty’s lips. “Come on, Bittle. Do the crime, pay the time.”

“Ugh, that was awful,” Bitty complains, but he steps back and strips his shirt off gamely, exchanging it for one of Jack’s previously white, now cotton-candy pink, vest tops and a pair of equally pink boxer briefs which are far too large and therefore utterly ridiculous.

“No pictures,” he warns Jack, who lifts his arms in surrender. In the kitchen, the oven timer goes off. “Shit, my scones!”

“Go on,” Jack says, stepping back to allow Bitty to scurry past him. It’s a fairly hilarious and oddly pleasing sight—Jack’s always been a fan of Bitty’s habit of wearing his clothes.

“You know,” he says as he steps into the kitchen and leans against the doorframe. “Pink’s not a bad color on you, Bits. Maybe you should try this on your own clothes.”

Bitty brandishes a wooden spoon at him. “Keep up the chirping, Mr. Zimmermann, and see if _you_ get any of these scones!”

Jack chuckles, and doesn’t point out that he’s already had five today and if he even thinks about another one, cheat day or no, his nutritionist will manifest as if from nowhere solely to shout at him about macros for at least two hours.

“Shame you had to give those bunny ears back after Halloween, eh? They’d really complete the look.”

“That is it!” Bitty crows, though he’s laughing as he comes to push at Jack’s chest. “Out of my kitchen, Jack Zimmermann, out!”

“Yes, _sweetums_ ,” Jack chirps, cackling.

“Ugh!” Bitty swats at him; Jack catches his hand and reels him in for a long, deep kiss before releasing him with a gentle shove back towards the oven.

“Finish your scones,” Jack says, pitching his voice low even as he retreats towards the living room.

“Not playing fair, Mr. Zimmermann!” Bitty calls after him. Jack just grins to himself and goes back to the washroom to throw out his ruined clothes. He doesn’t even mind.

**Author's Note:**

> For involuntaryorange, who wanted flash fic where “One of Bitty’s Samwell tees gets into Jack’s white laundry and turns everything pink.” Originally posted on [tumblr](http://1electricpirate.tumblr.com/post/148365943673/laundry-day-flash-fic-2).


End file.
